Luna und der Wolf
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Post DH. Hogwarts wird aufgeräumt und Luna hilft. Auf ihre Art. Sie beginnt mit dem großen, bösen Wolf zu tanzen, um sein Herz zu finden. Von einer die auszog und sich einfach nicht fürchten wollte.


**Titel: **Luna und der Wolf (Von A - Z)

**Art: **Kurzer Mehrteiler

**Kapitel: **1/?

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Protagonisten: **Luna Lovegood, Fenrir Greyback

**Pairing: **Luna/Fenrir (Freundschaft oder Liebe? Beides ist möglich)

**Genre: **Drama, Fantasy

**Warnungen: **Dunkelschön

**Inhalt: ** Post DH. Hogwarts wird aufgeräumt und Luna hilft. Auf ihre Art. Sie beginnt mit dem großen, bösen Wolf zu tanzen, um sein Herz zu finden. Ein phantásisches Märchen von einer die auszog und sich einfach nicht fürchten wollte.

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert durch den Film "Marie und der Wolf" (Marie et le Loup), eine Adaption des Rotkäppchens. Verweise auf Handlungen und Figuren aus Michael Endes „Die unendliche Geschichte."

**Disclaimer:** J., WB und all die weiteren Rechtsinhaber, vom Buch über Merchandise. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Werken, ob Original oder Fanfiktion, sofern nicht in den Anmerkungen aufgeführt, sind nicht beabsichtigt.

**Luna und der Wolf**

_by Lucindana Sakurazukamori_

_Robin lachte. "Kaninchen sind ja ganz nett", meinte er. "Kaninchen sind niedliche kleine Bettler, die man gut als Haustiere halten kann. Ein Hase dagegen ist etwas ganz anderes. Er ist kein Haustier, sondern eine Persönlichkeit. Hasen sind klug, tapfer und anhänglich und haben Feenblut in den Adern. Einen Hasen zum Freund zu haben, ist etwas Großartiges. Das widerfährt einem selten, weil sie große Würde besitzen und ziemliche Einzelgänger sind; nicht wie Kaninchen, die einem beständig um die Beine laufen. Aber wenn man erst einmal die Liebe eines Hasen erworben hat, nun, dann ist man fein raus … _"

(aus "Das kleine weiße Pferd", von Elisabeth Goudge)

_Du kennst nur Phantásien", sagte Gmork. "Es gibt noch andere Welten. Zum Beispiel die der Menschenkinder. Aber es gibt Wesen, die haben keine eigene Welt. Dafür können sie in vielen Welten ein- und ausgehen. Zu denen gehöre ich. In der Menschenwelt erscheine ich als Mensch, aber ich bin keiner. Und in Phantásien nehme ich phantásische Gestalt an - aber ich bin keiner von euch."_

(aus "Die unendliche Geschichte", von Michael Ende)

**A**

**- **mAnfang kitzelt die raue Zunge die Innenfläche ihrer Hand, doch sie gewöhnt sich bald an das Gefühl. Ein Lachen hätte den jungen Thestral erschreckt, so presst Luna ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und hält ganz still. Der klebrige, faulige Apfel löst sich nur wiederwillig aus ihrer Hand. Bald ist diese mit süßem Mus und warmem Speichel bedeckt, doch das macht Luna nichts aus.

Sie ist stolz darauf, dass sie es geschafft hat eines der Tiere aus ihrer Hand fressen zu lassen. Luna mag Tiere, besonders derartige, welchen andere Menschen lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht, weil sie etwa gefährlich gewesen wären, sondern weil sie komisch waren. Abnormal.

Für Luna jedoch ist das Abnormale seit jeher normal, mit dem Komischen ist sie vertraut und so vertraut sie auch diesen Tieren. Geduld, viel Geduld und viele Stunden, die sie hier allein im Wald verbrachte, hatten sie letztendendes zum Erfolg geführt.

Ihr kleiner Freund rülpst leise, zieht die knöchern anmutenden Nüstern kraus und schnaubt.

Luna lächelt. "Ich habe nichts mehr. Das war der Letzte, tut mir Leid", flüstert sie so leise wie möglich und reckt dem Tier ihre leere, offenen Handflächen zu Begutachtung hin. Nachdem der junge Thestral sich vom Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte überzeugt hat trottet er zu seiner, in der Nähe dösenden, Familie zurück.

Kritisch betrachtet Luna die Herde. Der Lärm und das Chaos der Schlacht haben die scheuen Tiere verstört. Sie hatten sich tief in die Wälder zurück gezogen und waren erst nach und nach wieder hervorgekommen, trauten sich nur durch Hagrids gutes Zureden in die Nähe des Schlosses. Durch Hagrids gleichförmigen, beruhigenden Bass und durch Luna mit ihren Äpfeln.

Von den ehemals dreißig Tieren sind bis jetzt lediglich vierzehn wieder aufgetaucht. Hagrid meinte, er würde in den nächsten Tage eine Suchexpedition in den Wald starten, doch zuerst gäbe es zu viel im Schloss zu tun. Außerdem sind es die Thestrale von Hogwarts seit jeher gewohnt, sich frei und unabhängig zu bewegen. Sie leben das ganze Jahr über mehr oder weniger auf sich allein gestellt und suchen oft tief im Wald Schutz. Vor allem in den Sommermonaten verschwinden sie regelmäßig im schattigen Unterholz und harren in dessen dunkler Kühle auf Tage, die für ihr Empfinden bessere Temperaturen mit sich bringen. So macht Luna sich keine Sorgen. Traurig ist sie trotzdem. Mit der Zeit hat sie jedes Tier der Herde kennen gelernt, den meisten Namen gegeben und kann sie selbst in der Dämmerung und im Dunkeln auf den ersten Blick von einander unterscheiden.

Luna hat keine Lieblingstiere in der Herde, doch den Kleinen, fast noch ein Fohlen, hat sie besonders ins Herz geschlossen. Sie weiß auch, dass seine Mutter noch nicht zurück gekehrt ist. Vielleicht fühlt sie sich deshalb ein wenig für ihn verantwortlich. Sie wird auf ihn aufpassen, bis die Stute wieder hier ist. Immerhin weiß sie mit am besten, wie es ist, wenn man plötzlich ohne Mutter zurecht kommen muss.

Mit einem letzten Blick verabschiedet sie sich für heute. Sie faltet die große Stoffservierte ordentlich zusammen, in welcher sie die Äpfel getragen hat und steckt sie in eine der vielen Taschen in ihrem Umhang. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hogwartsumhang, doch Luna hat sich in ihm ein paar Extrataschen Stauraum zugefügt, da sie schnell gelernt hat möglichst viele ihrer Sachen immer eng bei sich zu tragen, wenn sie sie denn über das Schuljahr behalten will. So läuft sie immer mit ihren wichtigsten Büchern, ihrem Zauberstab, vier Paar frische Socken und frischer Unterwäsche, diverse Sorten Obst und Gemüse, einem Schal, einem Seil und anderen Kleinigkeiten herum. Außerdem befindet sich ihr ganzes Barvermögen in einem kleinen, versteckten Beutel auf Brusthöhe, der beim Gehen leise klimpert.

Es dämmert bereits, als Luna sich auf den Rückweg macht. Sie kann die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Schlosses durch die Bäume sehen, trotzdem wird es bereits Dunkel sein, wenn sie die große Treppe erreicht. Es macht ihr nichts. Lese summend legt sie nach jedem dritten Schritt einen kleinen Hüpfer ein; ihre Radieschenohrringe schaukeln fröhlich mit. Sie läuft abseits der Pfade, die Hagrid und Fang auf ihren Rundgängen im Wald angelegt haben, quer durch den Forst. Eine Abkürzung. Die Bäume stehen licht, der Boden ist eben und mit weichem Laub und Nadeln gepolstert. Kein Grund also, sich an vorgegebene Bahnen zu halten, die man zudem kaum vom Rest unterscheiden kann. Luna läuft gerne ihre eigenen Wege. Manchmal bleibt sie stehen und blickt zurück, nur um ihre eigenen Spuren zu betachten. Es ist eines der Dinge, die sie glücklich macht.

**B**

**- **ei einer solchen Gelegenheit nimmt sie plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Zuerst vermutet sie, der kleine Thestral wäre ihr gefolgt. Doch der Umriss passt nicht zu dem eines Pferdes. Nicht einmal zu einem, dass nur aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen scheint und Flügel hat. Es passt zu etwas zwar tierischem, in erster Linie Lauerndem und gleichzeitig zu etwas menschlichem, Kauerndem. Es passt zu nichts, dass Luna je gesehen hat und das weckt ihre Neugier, ihren Reporterinstinkt, ihren Forscherdrang. Immerhin könnte es ein Schrumpfköpfiger Schnarchkackler sein, man kann nie wissen. Die Chancen dafür waren gering, doch angenommen es wäre ein Schrumpfköpfiger Schnarchkackler, dann würde Luna es bis an ihr Lebensende bereuen, nicht nachgeschaut zu haben.

Dann hört sie es. Ein schauerliches Heulen und ihr Herz reißt. Der Klagelaut zerfetzt die Stille, reißt an ihrem Inneren und sie fast in Stücke. Der Ton trägt Trauer und Luna muss stehen bleiben, vom Schauer durchschüttelt, der sie durchläuft. Sie presst die Hände an die Ohren, kneift die Augen zusammen und fängt an zu singen wie ein Kind in der Dunkelheit. Das Heulen verstummt, ein leises Schluchzen bleibt. Luna muss erst erkennen, dass es nicht sie ist, die weint, auch wenn ihre Augen brennen.

Sie folgt dem Weinen, weg vom Schloss, hinein in den Wald. Klammert sich an den Gedanken, dass es ein Tier ist, das ihre Hilfe braucht. Die tiefe Verzweiflung des Heulens hat ihr Herz gerührt und sie kann nicht anders, als diesem zu folgen. Hinter einem gespaltenen Baumstamm bewegt sich ein Schatten. Luna wird langsam, langsam auch ruhiger, umkreist den Stamm.

Auf dem Boden, zu einer dunklen Kugel zusammengekrümmt, liegt ein Mann. Die Hände mit den gelben, wie Sicheln geformten Fingernägel sind in die verfilzten Haare gegraben. Schwarzes Blut verklebt die Strähnen und hinterlässt einen Streifen auf der schmutzigen Haut, der im Kragen des Mannes verschwindet. Selbst in sich zusammen gekrümmt wirkt er sehr groß und sehr schwer. Durch den teilweise zerfetzen Umhang kann Luna helle Haut aufblitzen sehen, auf welcher Schweißperlen glitzern. Es ist ein eindeutig ein Mensch. Er scheint große Schmerzen zu haben und windet sich hin und her. Sein massiger Körper wird von Schauern geschüttelt. Er spricht sie an.

"Komm nicht näher, oder ich reiße dich in Stücke."

Luna hält gebührenden Abstand. "Wer bist du?"

"Dein Tod, wenn du nicht klug bist und machst, dass du Land gewinnst", knurrt er und rollt sich schwer atmend auf die Seite. Langsam hebt er den Kopf und sieht sie durch den Vorhand aus Haaren und Blut aus trüben, bleichgelben Augen an.

"Danke, mein Vater hat ein Haus mit Garten. Ich brauche kein Land."

Der Mann starrt sie weiterhin an, Luna sieht zurück. Sie gibt sich Mühe, nicht zu starren, denn das empfindet sie als unhöflich. Plötzlich fuhr er ruckartig hoch, auf einen Arm gestützt, die Hand krallt sich in den weichen Boden, die andere weiter in seine Haare. "Hau ab!", brüllt er und versucht aufzustehen, doch seine Beine knicken unter ihm weg. Beide Hände verfangen sich erneut in seiner graue Haarmatte. Feuchtes, frisches Blut läuft über sein linkes Auge bis zum Kinn. Luna sieht, dass er aus einer tiefen Kopfwunde blutet.

"Sie sollten ins Schloss gehen, Mr Greyback. Sie bluten."

"Tatsächlich. Schlaues Mädchen, darauf wäre ich gar nicht gekommen." Er sackt zu den Wurzeln einer Eiche zusammen, zieht sich mühsam am Stamm entlang empor und schafft es, eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzhaltung einzunehmen. Er bleckt die gelbfleckigen Zähne. "Du weißt, wer ich bin?"

"Sie sind der Werwolf, der Bill Weasley gebissen hat und Professor Lupin."

"Gut, sehr gut. Dann weißt du auch, was ich mag."

"Was mögen sie denn?"

"Menschenfleisch, kleines Mädchen. Kleinesmädchenfleisch mag ich auch." Ein lacht ein röchelndes Lachen. "Du hast nur Glück, dass ich heute ein wenig verhindert bin. Dieses Mal, kommst du davon." Er macht eine Pause. "Ich begnadige dich", sagt er dann und lacht wieder.

"Die Auroren durchsuchen den Wald. Sie werden sie finden."

"Ah. Die sollen nur kommen, die Auroren. Hab ein paar hübsche Geschenke für sie." Er bleckt die Zähne.

Nachdenklich betrachtet Luna ihn. "Warum haben sie Remus gebissen?", fragt sie.

"Kleine Kinder schmecken am besten."

"Sie haben ihn nur gebissen, nicht gefressen."

Die Augen des Werwolfs verengen sich. "Ich wurde verhindert", antwortet er knapp.

"Hat ihnen damals auch jemand einen Smaragd auf den Kopf geworfen?", erkundigt Luna sich ernsthaft interessiert.

"Mir hat niemand einen Smaragd auf den Kopf geworfen, mir ist ein Smaragd auf den Kopf gefallen", faucht Fenrir wütend. "Mehrere", setzt er hinzu, "Eine Verkettung unbe … un … beschissener Ereignisse."

"Unglücklicher?"

"Was?"

"Meinten sie unglückliche Ereignisse?"

"Beschissen. Die Ereignisse waren beschissen und wenn dir meine Wortwahl nicht passt, dann kannst du dich ja endlich verziehen."

"Haben sie Hunger?" Luna beginnt in ihren Taschen nach ihren Notrationen zu wühlen. Doch alles, was sie findet ist eine fettige Käserinde und eine zermatsche Berti-Botts-Bohne.

"Ich hab lange keine getroffen die so darum gebettelt hat gebissen zu werden, wie du."

"Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich beißen."

"Dann verpiss dich."

"Ich werde ihnen etwas zu essen bringen."

"Wenn du mir die Auroren hier anschleppst, bring ich dich um."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das könnten."

"Ich sehe wohl nicht so aus, als könnte ich irgend etwas beißen, aber der Eindruck täuscht. Fenrir Greyback ist immer stärker, als man denkt. Immer!"

"Ich komme wieder."

"Mach, dass du verschwindest."

Sie kann ihn hinter sich fluchen hören, während sie sich nun zügig ihren Weg durchs Gehölz bahnt. Das Fluchen wird zu einem Knurren, der Wald lichtet sich und sie sieht den Sonnenuntergang und muss sich beeilen.

**C**

**-** harley Weasley, mit dunklen, schmerzerfüllten Augen, kommt ihr im Zwielicht der Eingangshalle entgegen, scheucht sie ins Bett, nimmt sie dabei gar nicht wahr, doch Luna es ihm nicht übel. Traurige Menschen sind so. Sie wartet, bis er wieder verschwunden ist und schlägt den Weg zur Küche ein. Dabei fängt sie an zu summen, eine alte Angewohnheit. Musik half ihr über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweg. Musik vertreibt die Stille und alles, was in solchen Zeiten darunter liegt. Luna hüllt sich in die Melodie wie in einen vertrauten, alten Umhang, zerschlissen und abgetragen, doch die Erinnerungen machen ihn unschätzbar wertvoll.

Selbst die Elfen wirken verstört, begrüßen jedoch ihren Gast. Sie klammern sich an ihre Aufgabe, wie die Menschen oben an die ihre, kümmern sich nicht um ihre eigenen Verluste. So ist es für Luna ein Leichtes, ihre Beute zu erlangen.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit gilt nun den Toten. Hogwarts wird zu einem Grab und Luna das Herz schwer. Erinnerungen kämpfen sich in ihr hoch, die sie nicht haben will, die sie eigentlich nie mehr zulassen will. So summt sie ein wenig lauter und erntet dafür empörte Blicke. Doch die meisten hasten mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern an ihr vorbei, noch ganz gefangen in den vielen, unfassbar widersprüchlichen Emotionen der vergangenen Nacht. Ab und an traut sich gedämpfte Freude an die Oberfläche, doch sie verschwindet schnell wieder, aus gewissensschwerem Respekt derer gegenüber, die Trauer tragen und noch keinen Sieg in all dem sehen.

Als sie wieder in der Nähe der großen Halle kommt, beginnt Luna zu rennen. Sie hat plötzlich Angst wieder zu ertrinken, in den dunklen Trauerwogen, die daraus hervor spülen und die jeder wohl fühlen, aber niemand in Worte fassen kann. Auch sie hat nun eine Aufgabe, an die sie sich klammern kann. Die der Dunkelheit Sinn verleiht und die Trauer vertreibt.

Niemand beachtet das seltsame, singende Mädchen, das rennend, mit wehenden Zöpfen und einem blutigen Steak in den Händen erneut das Schloss verlässt und in die nun vollkommene Dunkelheit taucht.

In der Ferne rauscht der Wald, die Bäume singen mit ihr und Luna ist wieder glücklich. Sie findet immer einen Weg, glücklich zu sein. Es dauert nicht lange und sie ist zurück.

"Mein Kopf, mein armer Kopf. Hör doch endlich mit diesem GEBIMMEL AUF!"

"Das ist mein Geldbeutel."

"Es ist mir egal, was es ist, es tut weh." Fenrir liegt noch immer auf dem Boden, zusammengekrümmt, doch nun presst er die Hände gegen seine Schläfen und über die Ohren. "Ich hör dich drei Meilen gegen den Wind."

"Entschuldigung."

"Beweg dich einfach nicht. Oder geh weg."

"Ich hab ihnen …" Bevor Luna ihren Satz vollenden kann, hat Greyback ihr das rohe Steak aus den Händen gerissen und es sich in den Mund geschoben. Kaltes, dünnes Blut fließt durch seinen Backenbart und tropft auf den feuchten Waldboden, während er große Stücke aus dem Fleisch reisst und gierig schluckt.

"Wenn sie langsamer kauen, dann sind sie schneller satt."

Greyback knurrt.

"Ich muss zurück, es ist Schlafenszeit. Ich komme morgen wieder."

"Flieg schnell, Tinkerbell." Greywolf lacht über seinen eigenen Reim. Doch Luna findet, es ist ein furchtbar trauriges, freudloses Lachen.

"Ich komme morgen wieder", verspricht sie ihm und auch wenn er so tut, als würde er sie nicht hören, so weiß sie, dass er es doch tut. Und sie weiß dass er auf sie warten wird, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. Auch wenn er nicht wagt darauf zu hoffen. Doch Luna wird kommen. Sie wird ihn nicht enttäuschen.


End file.
